Come to me
by White-meets-Green
Summary: Sera wants him back in track and to himself, Nagisa wants him to stay in the swim club and with him, and Rin wants to help him swim better and realize that he's beautiful in and out of water. (A twist on Episode 3 of Eternal Summer)
1. Chapter 1

'_Will I ever be able to swim anything but butterfly?' _He questioned himself.

"Ryugazaki…" A voice that rang a familiar tone to Rei. He turned around and saw the olive eyed boy. "It's been a while."

"Sera-senpai?" But he was more than an upperclassman to Rei. When Rei was in track, he dated the track captain.

"Your running looked fantastic the other day in the Club-Versus-Club Relay." Sera comlimented him.

"No matter how fast I can run, It doesn't help the swim team."

"Hey, Ryugazaki…" Sera was still upset about Rei leaving the track team, and him. "Don't you feel any desire to come back to the track team?...Or me?" Rei was surprised that he asked that. "To me, at least, you seem to shine more when you're on the track. How is it when you're in the water?"

"Th-That's…" Rei looked at the book in his hand, embarrassed. He hid the book behind him.

"If you're ever interested in coming back to the track team, you're always welcome." Sera stopped next to Rei and grabbed his shoulder, pulling Rei closer to himself. He gave a quick peck to his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'll be waiting for you." He walked away from the statue-like boy. "See you later."

The purple-eyed boy was then left alone, thinking about what just happened.

* * *

' "_I swim because I want to. That's all" ' _Rei remembered the scene that left him questioning himself. '_Haruka-senpai swims because he wants to..So what about me?' _Nagisa splashed water on him and brought Rei away from his thoughts.

"Rei-chan looks worried." Nagisa pointed out. Makoto and Haru left to change, Nagisa and Rei were left at the showers.

"I'm fine." He lied in front of the blonds face. After Rei joined the swim team, Rei started to grow feelings for the shortest of the group.

"Rei…" With no '-chan' and the end of his name, Rei knew that Nagisa saw through his lie and was worried for him. "Was it when you ran the other day? Did it remind you of when you were track?"

"No, Nagisa-kun, I can assure you I'm fine."

Rei and Nagisa left the showers a while ago and he left Nagisa to walk on his own sadly. Rei wanted to walk with him but he had other things he needed to attend to. Rei took out his phone.

"Hey, Rin-san...Do you think you could help me with my swimming?" As Rei talked to Rin he noticed that there was a slight change in the redheads voice. He didn't know what it was but he took it as the possible static over the phone call.

* * *

He laid on his bed after he finished his homework.

"Sera…" Rei remembered Sera and the relationship they once had. '_Should I go back? But to what? Sera...Or track...Or both?' _He thought about what could possibly to the swim team but more importantly, Nagisa. Rei eventually drifted himself off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Rei sat in front of him and because of that, Nagisa couldn't see the black board. He watched the head of dark blue hair fall, then rise, then fall again. Nagisa rolled up a piece of paper and held it to Rei's ear.

"Ryugazaki-kun..." He tried to intimate the teacher.

"Yes!" Rei stood straight up.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom, Ryugazaki?" The teacher turned around and gave a Rei a look.

"Huh? Oh! N-No, sir!" Rei sat back down and the class broke out in giggles. Class then continued like regular.

"I can't believe I did something so humiliating! But I could swear I heard someone say my name." Rei said, confused.

"Uh, more importantly…" Nagisa got eye level with Rei. "After swim club today…"

"Sorry." Rei looked at the floor "I have something to do again." He smiled at the blond.

"Aw, again!" Nagisa couldn't believe that Rei was busy again. '_Since when did Rei make this many plans?' _

The days went by and Rei still had plans everyday. Nagisa still asked Rei to do something with him but was shot down every time.

"A yummy new ice cream shop opened up by the station…"

"Sorry, I have plans today." Rei awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

Nagisa didn't give up.

"Can I drop by your place after school today?"

"Sorry. Today's not a good day, either." Rei turned back to his painting.

After school Nagisa saw Rei before he walked away.

"Rei-chan! Let's go and-"

"Sorry!" Rei yelled back. "This is an errand I really can't skip!" He continued walked away from the blond boy.

* * *

"Something is definitely wrong with Rei-chan!" Nagisa yelled at his friends.

"What's the problem?" Haru asked.

"He's still diligent about coming to swim practice…" Makoto said, hoping to calm the blond down.

"Yeah," He tilted his head to the side. "but yesterday was Sunday, so I went to Rei-chan's house, again but then...Rei-chan wasn't there. His mom answered the door instead. He usually stay's home to study on Sunday's…"

"I saw Rei-kun on Sunday…" Gou said.

"Really?!" '_I wanna know what's wrong with my Rei-chan…'_

"Yeah. Hana-chan and I were shopping for ingredients to make sweets, and...He looked like he didn't want anybody to bother him."

They deicided it would be better if they had expert advice.

* * *

"Sounds like he's sick. " The grown man said.

"What?!" The group said together.

"Lovesick, that is!"

"Lovesick?" They asked.

"Rei must've gotten himself a girlfriend!" Goro said with confidence.

'_No. Rei-chan can't have a girlfriend…'_ Nagisa thought. '_If he has a girlfriend, then what chance do I have?' _Nagisa completely tuned out the conversation until he heard Gou.

"Rei-kun seems like the type that would be weakened by love…"

"What do we do? This is bad!" Nagisa yelled.

"Is it?" Haru asked looking at Makoto. '_You know what this means? He has a crush on Rei.' _Haru thought and Makoto read his mind like always.

"Hm...What if he get's so crazy about his girlfriend the neglects the club?" Makoto said but thought something completely different. '_Yeah. I know.'_

"What?!" Nagisa couldn't stand the thought of Rei having a girlfriend.

"Don't worry." Everyone looked at the redhead. "Just leave this to me!"

* * *

Gou dragged Rei into a classroom, sat him down at a desk, and piled books on top of the desk.

"What are all these?" Rei asked.

"Rei-kun…" Rei turned away from the stack of books to look at the girl. "If there's anything on your mind, please talk to me!" Her maroon eye's shined. "You don't have to stress it on your own."

"Gou-san…How did you know?"

"About your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No...That's what this about? You think I have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah...I'm guessing that if it's not a girl, then maybe a boy?" Rei froze.

"Um...close. Actually, I ran into my ex and he asked me to come back to track and...to take him back." Rei looked at the ground, his eyes dull in color.

"Well, why don't you?"

"Cause I like someone else and I don't know how they feel about me so if I date my ex again…" Rei was still staring at the ground.

"I see." Gou placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry...I'm sure he likes you back." '_I know my brother likes Rei and now I can tell Rin that he might like him back!'_

"R-Really?!" '_She knows that Nagisa likes me! Oh my gosh!' _

Rei and Gou had two different perspectives on the situation. Rei thought she was talking about Nagisa, and Gou thought he was talking about Rin.

Outside the classroom sat Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa. They could hear most of the conversation but there was one thing that stood out to them, hearing that Rei didn't have a girlfriend but an ex-boyfriend that wants him back and a crush on another guy.

When they heard that, Makoto and Haruka turned to look at an ecstatic little blond boy, praying that Rei was talking about him.


	3. Chapter 3

After the chat with Gou, Rei went to where he always went after school. Swimming with Rin. Rin gladly accepted the offer of teaching Rei how to swim all the strokes. It was hard for Rin to hold his feelings for Rei back. But With the call he received from his little sister a few minutes ago, he couldn't wait for the other boy to get here.

"How am I gonna do this?" Rin was sitting on a bench, waiting for him near the pool. He was thinking of ways to tell Rei his feelings when the said boy walked into the room.

"Hello Rin-san! Sorry I was late." He apologized. Rei walked to the changing room doors. "I need to change before we swim, of course." He smiled and walked into the room.

"Come on, Rin. You can do this." The redhead gave himself a pep talk before walking over and opening the same door that Rei disappeared through. He was greeted with the dark haired boy in a speedo. '_Not leaving much to the imagination, are you Rei? That's fine...I can't find a problem with that.' _

"Rin-san?" Rei's voice brought Rin back to reality. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…" Rin said blushing. He'd been caught checking out the other boy. "Why do you think somethings wrong?"

"Well because we're practicing breaststroke, I thought I'd wear something more appropriate for the stroke...And you were um…Staring." Rei flushed a little at the thought.

'_Okay Rin. You were just checking him out...Might as well make your move.' _Rin thought as he moved closer to Rei.

Rei backed up until the cold metal of the locker hit his back. Rin put a hand on other's hip and another on his chin to make eye contact with Rei. He looked into the violet eye's before he shut his own and placed his lips on Rei's. Rei didn't move away or kiss back, he just stood there. Rin pulled away.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Rin asked him. '_Does he think I'm a bad kisser?' _

"Uh…" Rei couldn't form words as he was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"I knew it." Rin closed his eyes and turned away from Rei. "I knew it was too good to be true." He punched a locker.

"Wh-What are you talking about? What's too good to be true?" Rei asked as if he didn't already know the answer to that.

"Oh please…" Rin laughed out. "You're so smart, you should be able to put two and two together!"

"Rin-san…" Rei mumbled.

"Ugh, forget it." Rin walked to the door. "If you don't want to practice now...I'll understand."

"I-I…"

"Tch." Rin walked away. He jumped in the pool and looked at Rei. "Am I gonna help you practice or not?"

Rei nodded and joined Rin.

* * *

"Ahh…" Rin sat on the edge of the pool. "I can see you and him together, ha ha ha...But you said there was another guy?"

"Yeah…" Rei sat down next to Rin. "Sera."

"Hm, what about him?"

"He's captain of the track team and...He's my ex. I ran into him the other day in the library and he asked me if I'd join track again. He also asked me if I would go back out with him."

"Oh, do you want me to go and set him straight?" Rin made a fist and punched his palm.

"Ha ha, no. It's just…" Rei looked at the water. "I don't know."

"Since when do you not know?" Rin laughed.

"Since now." He laughed with Rin. "I just don't know who to choose…"

"Well you haven't really described this Sera guy, but I do know Nagisa very well, and Nagisa seems like he would be good for you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah…Alright. Enough of this, let's get back to practice!" Rin clapped his hands together.

* * *

Rei was walking towards a brick building when a voice stopped him.

"Hm…" Rei turned to the man. "Ryugazaki…"

"Senpai…"

"About what I mentioned before, have you thought about it?"

"I have...And it's going to be a no. I found swimming to be more fulfilling. I've made friends and done things I thought I'd never do. I don't have feelings for you anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends right?"

"Ahh..." Sera rubbed the back of his head. "Understandable, I guess I'll have to join swimming as well." He laughed and Rei laughed with him.

Sera hasn't seen him laugh in a long time and it drove him crazy. He pinned Rei against the wall. Rei looked at him with nervous and scared eyes. Sera leaned down and kissed him, it was rough and desperate. Rei pushed him off and picked the stuff he dropped.

"Like I said," Rei turned his back towards the latter. "I don't have feelings for you like that anymore."


End file.
